Talk:Greater German Reich/@comment-27510151-20170107181105
IC Transmission from Malta Another ship class has been build the Kiel class cruiser. It has a long and smooth trimaran hull design, that offers it superior speed and stability over other cruisers with a normal hull, this also allows it to have more armor. Armor The hull armor consists of titanium and aluminum, this offers the ship great protection against a large variety of wepons, guns under the caliber of 30cm is gonna have a near impossible chance of actually doing damage to it. The armor also features many sensors that can give the crew a really good overview over ship when it is damaged making damage control easier. The ships skeleton is made of harden and shook absorbing steel, and the important rooms has fortified walls making it hard to due critical damage to it. Wepons It's primary guns are the 6 38cm guns located in two turrets in the front, each of turrets has an advanced guiding system that makes the precision of guns extremely good, the hit 8/10 times, and with night vision they can fire all day and night. It's secondary battry consists of a lot 20cm auto guns that may not be as big as the main guns but they can still due heavy damage with their rapid fire. For air targets the ship has 10 30mm storm canons that can shoot down missils and planes at distance of 6km, they also has an advanced guiding system that makes them able to shoot down even the fastest of targets, they can also be used against lightly armored ships and boats. For submarine warfare it has 4 guided torpedoe launchers that can fire guided torpedoes, they are located in the outer hulls. Missils It has 40 land to air missils and 40 air to air missils and 12 anti ship missils, with this arsenal of missils this can due a large amount of tasks, it can be fire support ship or an escort or the ship that leads the attack or a convoy attacker or a raider. This ship can almost any job anywhere on the planet. Aviation facilities With the need for adapting to a changing battlefield the ship has 4 helicopters, it can be large attack helicopters or troop helicopters or normal navy helicopters, this large variety of helicopters makes the ship able to do a lot of tasks. The standard navy helicopter can carry sonar and torpedoes making it able to attack submarines, and it can also have a long range radar making able to do long range patrols. Crew The ship has a crew of 450 men and it can carry 200 passengers. There is food enough to sustain the crew and passengers for 7 months of sea travel with out re supplying, the crew also has a gym to keep them in good form and a cinema. Countermeasures For countering missils the ship has its storm guns, but it can also shoot 10 flares up each with its own jamming and attraction device, if this doesn't work the ship can also deploy 4 decoys that miss leads missils away from the ship. The ship also has self sealing compartments that seal them self shoot if a flooding should happen. Engines The has two nuclear powered engines that gives it a huge range, the only thing prevents it from sailing further is the crews needs. The engines also gives the ship the speed of a fast destroyer, and that combined with the trimaran design makes the ship almost as maneuverbell as a destroyer. This cruiser is sure to serve us well in the future End of transmission